AMANDO A SU MAJESTAD
by angeles cullen
Summary: La familia del príncipe Syaoran estaba empeñada en casarlo con una princesa o una heredera, pero él había elegido a Sakura Kinomoto. Un falso compromiso y el tendria tiempo para su gran amor la medicina.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: La familia del príncipe Syaoran estaba empeñada en casarlo con una princesa o una heredera, pero él había elegido a Sakura Kinomoto. Un falso compromiso con ese "patito feo" le permitiría dedicarse a su gran amor, la medicina, sin que jamás hubiera peligro de que llegara a nada más. Pero Sakura se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero cisne delante de sus propios ojos.

Capitulo 1: Por el país

Quiero que esta vez seas muy agradable - dijo la reina Ieran con un tono autoritario - Tiene un gran potencial.

Syaoran soltó un bostezo mientras tomaba el té en el salón favorito de su madre en el palacio. Todas tenían un gran potencial. Su madre había intentado buscarle una esposa desde que estaba en la cuna. Aún no había tenido éxito, y si de él dependiera, jamás lo tendría. Él solo se casaría con quien quisiera, cuando quisiera y como quisiera.

Hablo en serio, cariño. Nada de travesuras esta vez - le advirtió su madre - Podría ser importante para nuestro reinado

A Syaoran se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

¿A que te refieres con importante? - preguntó con escepticismo.

Su padre es Fujitaka Kinomoto, un conocido genio de los negocios. Tiene una red de complejos de lujo por todo el mundo.

Turísticos - añadió Syaoran asintiendo con poco entusiasmo.

Sí - respondió su madre, como si tampoco le gustara mucho la idea - Una buena relación con Kinomoto corporación sería muy beneficiosa para nuestra economía.

Sabes que no quiero casarme - dijo él. Odiaba la carga de responsabilidad que tenía que soportar.

No tienes que casarte con la chica Kinomoto. Solo quiero que seas un buen acompañante para ella durante su estancia en palacio... Aunque tampoco te haría ningún daño sentar la cabeza de una vez.

Sí, sí me haría daño - replicó Syaoran sintiéndose como si le echaran una soga al cuello - Creo que lo que quieres decir es que a TI no te haría daño.

La reina soltó un profundo suspiro.

Eres sin duda el más franco y directo de tus hermanos.

Syaoran pensó en sus hermanos y no pudo contradecirle.

Podría ser peor. Eriol será quien gobierne. Necesita saber cómo ser discreto para tratar con los consejeros reales. A mí, por otro lado, puedes referirte como a "mi hijo, el médico" - dijo con una sonrisa. Su madre se había opuesto a que estudiara Medicina, y solo había accedido gracias a la intervención de sus hermanos. Por eso el siempre les estaría agradecido a ambos.

Los ojos de la reina brillaron de admiración.

Has elegido un camino difícil. Ser miembro de la familia real y médico nunca será fácil.

Nada lo será - dijo él con convicción. Había nacido siendo príncipe, pero sabía que su destino era la medicina - La medicina es tan exigente como una esposa.

Muchos hombres tienen las dos cosas - dijo su madre arqueando las cejas - Pero, si te parece, dejaremos la discusión para otro día. Kinomoto llegará mañana. Haz que su estancia sea agradable.

Syaoran puso una mueca de exasperación ante el exagerado ruego de su madre, pero asintió.

Siempre por el bien del país - murmuró al tiempo que se ponía en pie. Hizo una ligera reverencia en señal de respeto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Un afeitado y un corte de pelo no te vendrían mal, hijo - le sugirió la reina.

Syaoran se detuvo, pero prefirió no replicar.

Por el bien del país - dijo él irónicamente, rascándose la barbilla sin afeitar.

***

Su aspecto es de lo más... impropio - le susurró Fanren a su hermano en el oído, mientras Kinomoto Sakura hacía su entrada en el gran vestíbulo del palacio.

Syaoran parpadeó ante la vista que tenía delante. La chica Kinomoto, llevaba su pelo castaño recogido de una forma nada elegante, unas gruesas gafas ocultándole los ojos y un vestido más propio de una mujer con el doble de su edad y peso.

¿Qué te parece si llamamos a los diseñadores? - siguió susurrándole Fanren

Aunque no pudo estar en desacuerdo, Syaoran sintió una punzada de irritación.

Nadie tiene de deber de parecer como en un anuncio de Revista de Moda cuando salen por la puerta, Fanren – dijo a su hermana exasperado - Te resultará difícil de creer, pero en el mundo hay cosas más importantes que elegir entre Dior o Versace.

Tal vez tendría cosas importantes si mi madre no me mantuviera encerrada en el palacio como a Rapunzel – replicó ella - En cualquier caso, no creo que ella haya elegido su vestido de Dior ni Versace. Tienes que admitir que mamá nunca te ha ofrecido una opción así.

No es una opción. Es una invitada - dijo Syaoran, y se dirigió hacia Sakura, que en ese momento se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

Discúlpeme, Alteza - dijo Sakura haciendo una rápida reverencia - Me temo que el largo vuelo ha afectado mi equilibrio - él alargó automáticamente un brazo para sostenerla, pero ella se echó hacia atrás - Estoy bien, gracias - murmuró.

Señorita Kinomoto... - empezó Syaoran

Por favor, llámeme Sakura - dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada - Y usted también debe de ser Su Alteza Real - añadió mirando a Fanren que se acercó obedientemente.

Es mi hermana Fanren y yo soy Syaoran - dijo él sonriendo amablemente - No son necesarios tantos formalismos.

Estamos muy contentos de que puedas visitar nuestro país, Sakura - dijo Fanren sonriendo - Por favor, no dudes en acercarte a mi para lo que sea que necesites.

Gracias… Fanren - respondió ella ajustándose las gafas - La verdad es que necesito una conexión a Internet en mi dormitorio.

¿Una conexión a Internet? - repitió Fanren sorprendida.

Sí, es lo único que necesito – Syaoran vio una señal de preocupación en el rostro de Sakura - Tienen línea telefónica en el palacio ¿verdad?

Claro que si! por supuesto - respondió la hermana de Syaoran asintiendo - Es solo que la mayoría de nuestros invitados prefieren disfrutar de actividades fuera del palacio, sobre todo en nuestras hermosas playas.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

Seguro que son preciosas, pero me quemo con facilidad - confesó volviendo a ajustarse las gafas - Sabré disfrutar también en el interior de palacio, gracias.

Esta bien - aceptó Fanren - pero si cambias de opinión, no dudes en avisarme – dijo amable mientras miraba a su hermano – a mi o a Syaoran.

Desconcertado por la extraña criatura que tenía delante, Syaoran la observó con interés. Las gafas, aunque gruesas, no podían ocultar la inteligencia de sus ojos verdes, y con su tono cortés no podía ocultar el hecho de que no quería estar allí.

Haré que suban tu equipaje a tu cuarto. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo antes de arreglarte? Esta noche se celebrara una pequeña fiesta en tu honor.

¿Una fiesta en mi honor?!! - repitió ella con sorpresa. Syaoran pensó incluso que se había quedado horrorizada, lo cual no le resultó extraño, ya que él había sentido lo mismo en casi todas las fiestas formales de palacio – Oh Dios! Pero eso no es necesario… en serio! – dijo un poco desesperada.

Mi madre ha insistido - dijo él. De pronto sentía una ráfaga de compasión hacia aquella mujer.

Ella pareció darse cuenta y asintió con un suspiro resignada. Lo miró a los ojos y, a pesar de las gafas, Syaoran sintió una inexplicable conexión entre ambos.

Si no hay problema, me gustaría tomar un poco de jugo - dijo ella apartando la mirada - Y un baño también me sentaría muy bien. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

Es un placer - dijo Syaoran sintiendo una gran curiosidad a pesar de sí mismo.

Presentó a Sakura a un ayudante de palacio y vio cómo se alejaba por el vestíbulo. Estaba seguro de no haber visto jamás un vestido más horrible que el suyo, pero el espantoso atuendo no bastaba para ocultarle las bien contorneadas pantorrillas.

Su hermana le dio un apretón en el hombro.

Esta vez sí que te compadezco. Mi mamá no puede pretender en serio emparentarte con esa mujer.

No importa si mamá lo pretende o no. Soy yo el que no tiene la menor intención.

Pero una adicta a Internet... ¿Cómo podrías entretenerla?

Syaoran amaba a su hermana, pero sabía que Fanren tendía a sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Algo me dice que esconde mucho más - dijo, y decidió que si tenía que asumir la responsabilidad de entretenerla, aprovecharía para satisfacer su curiosidad por ella.

***

Sakura se quitó las gafas en cuanto entró en su suite, un enorme y elegante dormitorio amueblado con antigüedades del siglo XVIII. Se masajeó las sienes y suspiró. No necesitaba gafas y, de hecho, le habían provocado dolor de cabeza. Pero los gruesos cristales habían servido para un importante propósito... y seguirían sirviendo. Su horrible vestuario y su intencional inadaptación social servirían para mantener alejados a los perros que codiciaban la fortuna de su padre.

Todos, incluido ese príncipe Syaoran, tan solo la deseaban por el beneficio que pudieran obtener. Pero no importaba lo reacia que se mostrara ella. Su padre insistía en que el matrimonio era lo mejor.

Cuando se inclinó para arrojar los zapatos al armario, giró la cabeza a un lado y de repente la habitación pareció dar vueltas. En un intento por guardar el equilibrio, dio con el pie en el borde de la alfombra y cayó hacia delante. Masculló una maldición ahogada al sentir el pánico que le ocasionaba la pérdida de control. Consiguió enderezarse y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

Su torpeza había sido su cruz particular. Desde niña sufría una propensión a tropezar con sus propios pies, y, después de un brazo roto y un tobillo fracturado, su padre se había vuelto extremadamente protector. Ella podía comprender que se sintiera incómodo con ese "pequeño problema", como lo llamaba él.

También había aceptado que no podía sentarse tras un volante ni bailar, por temor a herir a alguien. Sí, había aceptado que era más torpe que la mayoría de las personas, pero lo que no aceptaba era que un marido fuese la solución a su "pequeño problema"

Ella deseaba la independencia más que ninguna otra cosa. Y también demostrarle a su padre que no solo era un estorbo ni una decepción para él.

Moviéndose con cuidado, sacó el ordenador portátil de la maleta y lo colocó sobre el escritorio. No pudo resistir el impulso de acariciarlo. Aquella máquina guardaba sus secretos y la promesa de su futuro. No en vano, había conseguido dos licenciaturas gracias a Internet y estaba completando su tesis.

En ese momento recordó la mirada curiosa de Syaoran Li. Aunque era guapo y ella tenía que admitir que envidiaba su título en Medicina, sabía lo que su familia quería de su padre. Por otro lado, su padre estaría encantado con la protección y seguridad que la realeza ofrecía. Sin duda estaba preparado para darle a los Li lo que quisieran si ellos le daban a cambio lo que él quería: un marido para su hija.

Sakura sintió un amargo sabor en la boca. No quería un marido, ni aunque fuera un príncipe. Miró la colección de horrorosos vestidos que habían dispuesto para ella en el armario y luego se volvió a su ordenador. Quería libertad, y sabía cómo conseguirla. Y sobre todo, sabía cómo ser todo lo opuesto a lo atrayente y seductor.

Syaoran seguramente era más inteligente que la mayoría de los hombres que ella había rechazado, pero seguía siendo un hombre, y ningún hombre en su sano juicio desearía a una mujer con unas gafas enormes, una carencia total de clase y estilo y torpe.

***

Después de una cena de cinco platos y de respuestas a más de una docena de preguntas sobre su padre, Sakura deseaba poder irse de allí. Miró a ambos lados de la mesa y decidió que, con la excepción de la sangre real y la posición social, los Li eran como casi todas las familias.

A lo largo de la cena sintió fija en ella la mirada curiosa de Syaoran, pero intentó ignorarlo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar fijarse en sus manos mientras cortaba la carne y levantaba la copa de vino tinto. Eran unas manos muy fuertes y masculinas, pero algo le dijo a Sakura que también eran suaves. Cuando la reina lo alabó, pudo oír cómo soltaba un suspiro ahogado de resignación, y tuvo que esconder una sonrisa tras la copa al darse cuenta de que Syaoran estaba verdaderamente horrorizado ante la posibilidad de ser emparentado con ella.

También se dio cuenta de que los hijos miraban a su madre con una mezcla de emociones: amor y preocupación mezclados con impaciencia e irritación provocados por los esfuerzos de la reina por controlar sus vidas. Fanren parecía la más tranquila y sumisa, mientras que Eriol, el heredero, pareció morderse la lengua más de una vez. Su esposa japonesa, Tomoyo, dividía su atención entre aliviar a Eriol de su enfado, hablar con su hijo Hien e intentar que Sakura se sintiera cómoda. El amor entre los tres era evidente.

El amor verdadero la desconcertaba. Sus padres no habían estado enamorados, y rara vez había tenido la oportunidad de observar una muestra sincera de cariño. Sintió una punzada de anhelo al observar a aquella familia, pero se negó a examinar detenidamente esa emoción. El matrimonio no era para ella. No quería transferir la dependencia de un hombre a otro.

Todos estamos muy orgullosos de Syaoran - le dijo la reina Ieran - Fue el primero en su graduación.

De los primeros - murmuró Syaoran

Y es excelente en las artes marciales - continuó la reina - Pero es demasiado modesto para decirte que ha participado y ganado en muchas competencias internacionales. La prensa del corazón lo considera el soltero de oro ¿sabes?

Mamá! - la interrumpió él - seguro que a la señorita Kinomoto le gustará tomar un poco de aire fresco después de un vuelo tan largo - volvió su mirada a Sakura - ¿Puedo enseñarte la terraza?

¡La huida! El corazón de Sakura se aceleró ante la idea de escapar de allí.

Sí, me gustaría mucho, gracias - dijo, y se levantó con tanta rapidez que estuvo a punto de tirar la silla al suelo.

Syaoran también se puso en pie, le ofreció su brazo y sacó a Sakura del comedor.

En cuanto salieron a la terraza, ella se soltó y sintió una oleada de alivio cuando él también se apartó. No había duda de que no sentía la menor atracción por ella.

Se acercó a la reja y aspiró la dulce fragancia nocturna.

Tendrás que perdonar a mi mamá. La delicadeza no es su punto fuerte - le confesó el con voz profunda.

Sakura se volvió y se permitió observarlo un momento. Era alto, de anchos hombros, y un brillo tentador relucía en sus ojos ámbares. Sus labios estaban ligeramente curvados en una media sonrisa. Llevaba un traje oscuro con la típica despreocupación masculina, y ella sospechó que se sentiría más contento con una camiseta arremangada. Syaoran irradiaba una dureza intelectual combinada con una facilidad social que la atraía. No era agresivo ni insistente, como los demás hombres que su padre le había presentado. En otras circunstancias, incluso lo habría encontrado atractivo.

Nada más pensar eso se puso tensa.

Es agradable que tu madre se sienta orgullosa de ti, y parece que tus logros lo merecen. Creo que a todo el mundo le gusta cumplir con sus objetivos.

¿Ya ti? - le preguntó él con una ceja arqueada.

Claro que si - respondió ella al instante.

¿Cuáles son tus objetivos?

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Nunca le había revelado sus objetivos a nadie. No quería que se burlaran de ella, y aunque Syaoran parecía un tipo sincero y comprensivo, pensó que le sería más fácil revelar su talla de sujetador que sus sueños personales.

Mis objetivos están en fase de construcción.

Los míos también - dijo él asintiendo - pero esa respuesta no me dice nada sobre ti. Mi deber es entretenerte, y no podré hacerlo a menos que sepa lo que es importante para ti. O, al menos, lo que te gusta y lo que no.

No, no tienes que hacerlo - dijo ella apartando la mirada y aspirando la esencia de vainilla que flotaba en el aire. Sintió que él se acercaba y se estremeció de arriba abajo.

¿No tengo que hacer qué?

No tienes que entretenerme - se obligó a sí misma a mirarlo a los ojos - Puedo entretenerme yo sola.

El parpadeó con asombro y ladeó la cabeza.

¿Y si… yo quiero entretenerte?

¿Por qué ibas a querer hacerlo? No tenemos nada en común.

Eso no lo sabremos hasta que no nos conozcamos.

Cierto, pero ella ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Su padre quería que se casara con ese hombre, y ella no quería casarse con nadie. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de abandonar los buenos modales y la hipocresía y expresarlo abiertamente.

Aprecio tu hospitalidad, pero soy una persona bastante introvertida, de modo que estaré perfectamente sola en mi habitación o explorando por mi cuenta el palacio y los jardines. Por favor, no te sientas obligado a modificar tu agenda por mí.

Tic tac, tic tac... Su tesis la estaba esperando, y antes necesitaba descansar del largo vuelo. Se preguntó cómo iba a mantener en Hong Kong su ritmo de trabajo sin ser una presa en el palacio.

Tiene que haber algo que podamos ofrecerte - insistió Syaoran - ¿Te gusta montar a caballo?

¿Con su torpeza y falta de coordinación? pensó ella con ironía.

No, lo siento.

¿Y en lancha?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

¿Montar en bicicleta?

No, gracias. ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi vida es muy tranquila y aburrida – y te prometo que te aburriré como nadie, quiso añadir - Y hablando de tranquilidad, creo que sigo bajo los efectos del viaje. No te importa si me retiro a descansar, ¿verdad?

Él frunció el ceño, pero negó con la cabeza.

No, claro que no. Te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Sakura quiso decirle que no era necesario, pero se calló. No tenía que ser una maleducada, solo debía mantenerse firme.

Gracias - le respondió, y permitió que la escoltara por tres largos vestíbulos. Aunque no hablaron, era extremadamente sensible a su presencia, y no fue hasta que vio la puerta de su habitación cuando sintió una oleada de alivio.

Gracias de nuevo… por todo - le dijo mientras agarraba el pomo como si fuera una cuerda de salvamento. Si se daba prisa no tendría que volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

El la detuvo agarrándola por el hombro. Le tomó una mano, haciendo que casi se le parara el corazón, y se la llevó a los labios para besarla ligeramente.

Bienvenida a Hong Kong, Sakura - le dijo - Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame.

A ella la asaltó un repentino pensamiento sensual. Syaoran le daba la impresión de que podría satisfacer todas las necesidades de una mujer... Necesidades que ella había decidido ignorar al menos durante los próximos diez años, se recordó a sí misma.

No se me ocurre nada - respondió tragando saliva - Pero gracias - consiguió añadir, y retiró la mano de la suya - Buenas noches.

Buenas noches

Sakura se mordió el labio y se apresuró a entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Si no tenía cuidado, Syaoran Li podría llegar a gustarle, y eso no era precisamente una buena idea.

***

Syaoran miró el reloj de su mesita de noche y soltó una maldición. Las tres de la mañana. Apartó las sábanas y se dirigió hacia la pequeña nevera que había en el salón de su suite. Por lo general dormía como un tronco.

Echó un vistazo al contenido de la nevera. Había cerveza, pero no agua. Frunció el ceño y decidió bajar a la cocina por una botella. Se puso unos shorts y salió de la suite.

Una preocupación que le rondaba la cabeza era su intención de ayudar a los ciudadanos con sus conocimientos médicos. Eriol, al ser heredero al trono, no ocultaba sus deseos de que Syaoran fuera el médico oficial en el consulado, pero él quería un papel más activo y cercano a la práctica.

Y luego estaba Sakura Kinomoto, pensó mientras miraba el pasillo que conducía a su habitación. La mujer era todo lo opuesto a lo que él había esperado, y además parecía hacer todo lo posible para mantenerse apartada. Syaoran pensó que tendría que estar contento de que fuera así, pero la verdad era que lo intrigaba.

Saludó a un guardia de camino y llegó a la cocina, donde agarró un par de botellas de agua. De vuelta se detuvo en el pasillo y, siguiendo un extraño impulso, se acercó a la habitación de ella. Vio que salía luz por debajo de la puerta.

Alzó las cejas sorprendido. ¿Por qué estaría despierta la señorita Kinomoto a las tres de la mañana? Se acercó más a la puerta y oyó su voz, seguida de un pitido electrónico y de una palabrota.

Incapaz de reprimir la curiosidad, llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

¿Señorita Kinomoto?

Oyó unas pisadas, un golpe sordo y otra palabrota.

Puso una mueca de dolor. Aquello había sonado como un golpe en el pie.

La puerta se abrió un poco y un ojo esmeralda lo observó por la rendija.

¿Qué quieres?

He bajado a la cocina a buscar agua, he visto que salía luz de tu habitación y pensé que quizás necesitabas ayuda.

Estoy bien - dijo ella sin moverse.

¿Te sangra el dedo del pie?

Un poco - reconoció ella.

Déjame ver.

No es necesario - dijo, con un toque de pánico en su voz.

Eso lo tengo que decir yo. Soy médico, ¿recuerdas?

Pero...

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, Syaoran empujó la puerta, con suavidad pero con firmeza.

Sakura ahogó un chillido de protesta y se apartó. El se apresuró a arrodillarse y le agarró el tobillo, haciendo que ella casi perdiera el equilibrio y que tuviera que agarrarse a la cómoda.

No parece que necesite puntos - dijo observando el dedo sangrante - Aunque parece una herida muy dolorosa.

Sin soltarle el tobillo, le recorrió con la mirada las piernas, desnudas y bien contorneadas, hasta el tentador atisbo de sus muslos, expuestos por la corta camisa de dormir. Una camisa de dormir que escondía la curva de las caderas y la marca de los pezones contra la tela rosada.

Al levantarse, notó cómo ella tragaba saliva con nerviosismo. Sus labios parecían una combinación de inocencia y sensualidad, y el pelo le caía sobre los hombros como una cascada.

La miró fijamente a los ojos, y entonces se fijó en el ordenador portátil que había sobre el escritorio. Estaba encendido, con el cursor parpadeando... y no había gafas al lado. Ni por ninguna parte.

Tal y como él había sospechado, ella no era exactamente lo que aparentaba.

Sakura se mordió el labio y se señaló el dedo del pie.

¿Lo ves? No es gran cosa. Tengo vendas en el botiquín. ¿Satisfecho?

De momento no, pensó Syaoran. Pero lo estaría.

* * *

Que les pareció, es otra historia que PolliCox99 me permitió adaptarla.

Si les gusto presionen el botón verde de abajo y déjenme sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es original de PollyCox99 y me permitió adaptarla.

Capitulo 2: Amarillo y Café

Un sexy hombre medio desnudo estaba arrodillado a sus pies.

Y-ya pu-puedes soltarme el tobillo - le dijo. "Y así podré pensar de nuevo" añadió para sí misma. El largo de sus dedos bastaba para ponerla nerviosa.

Él le dio un apretón en el tobillo y lo soltó. Agarró las botellas de agua que había dejado en el suelo y se puso en pie.

Vamos a vendarlo.

Con el corazón acelerado, Sakura fue al cuarto de baño y buscó las vendas en el botiquín. Al volver con ellas a la habitación, Syaoran se las quitó de la mano y se ocupó él mismo de vendarle la herida.

¿Tienes problemas? - le preguntó al acabar, mirando el ordenador.

Tengo problemas para conectarme a Internet - reconoció ella aliviada de desviar su atención hacia otro tema. Se preguntó si Syaoran era consciente de lo turbadora que era la visión de su pecho desnudo.

Déjame ver - dijo él avanzando hacia la mesa – La verdad, entiendo un poco de ordenadores. Mi hermana lleva años llamándome "Su Informático Real"

A Sakura le resultó difícil creelo. Tal vez el era inteligente, pero no parecía ser una persona que se encerrara en los ordenadores para aislarse de la sociedad.

Un buen aparato - comentó él viendo el monitor - Ya veo cuál es el problema… creo saber que ocurre – presionó unas cuantas teclas - Ya está. Inténtalo ahora.

Sakura lo probó y al momento estuvo conectada a Internet. Un sentimiento de gratitud inmensa la recorrió.

Wow. Creo que tu hermana tiene razón! Para ser un príncipe… te manejas bastante bien en el mundo de los ordenadores - le dijo efusivamente a Syaoran con una gran sonrisa - Llevaba intentándolo toda la noche. Muchas Gracias!

De nada - respondió él asintiendo - ¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta?

No - La verdad era que sí le importaba, pero no podía negarse después de su ayuda.

¿Por qué llevas gafas si no las necesitas?

La había pillado. Sakura sintió cómo se ruborizaba. Apartó la mirada y respiró con cuidado. Maldición. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Uhm… y… ¿Cómo sabes que no las necesito?

Bueno… no las llevas puestas y no las veo por ninguna parte.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró con dureza. Parecía un hombre razonable. Se preguntó si podría confiar en él.

Supongo que te gustaría saber la verdad – dijo rodando los ojos y soltando un gran suspiro.

La verdad y nada más que la verdad... - dijo él alegremente pero Sakura supo que lo decía en serio.

Suspiró, irritada de que Syaoran fuera tan listo como para haberla desenmascarado.

Tú ya sabes que el objetivo de mi visita a china es que tú y yo… pues… acabemos… tu sabes… emparejados.

Algo sé al respecto – dijo irónicamente

Mi papá quiere que me case, pero yo… no.

¿Por qué no?

Porque valoro mucho mi independencia. No quiero que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer ni cuándo, ni como hacerlo - declaró con franqueza.

Él asintió lentamente.

Me parece justo, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué llevas gafas si no las necesitas?

Pues… yo… - decía insegura mientras se sonrojaba completamente

¿Pues tu que?

Maldición! Si que eres insistente – dijo mientras Syaoran reía divertido - Intentaba causarte una mala impresión! Listo, ya, lo dije!

El parpadeó con asombro y luego esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

¿Me estás diciendo que te esforzaste… deliberadamente… en parecer menos atractiva para que yo no me enamorara de ti?

No exactamente - respondió ella – Debes admitir que muchos hombres estarían dispuestos a pasar por alto la fealdad a cambio de lo que esperan conseguir de mi papá. Pero no solo necesito quitarme el atractivo físico, sino también el social. Tengo que...

Aburrirme - terminó él por ella.

Exacto!

Syaoran soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

Entonces no quieres casarte - dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

Por nada del mundo.

¿Y la idea de casarte con un príncipe, que además es médico, no hace más… atractiva esa posibilidad?

No

¿No? – dijo el desafiándola - ¿y porque no?

Por dos muy buenas razones "su alteza" – dijo reforzando las dos últimas palabras provocando la risa de Syaoran

La primera es que tu condición de… príncipe atrae a la prensa como la miel a las abejas - dijo ella con una mueca - y créeme, soy una mujer que prefiere pasar desapercibida en todos lados.

¿Y la segunda razón?

Pues… tengo entendido que la esposa de un médico pasa mucho tiempo sola – dijo ella – así que… considerando esas dos razones, tu condición de príncipe y doctor NO hace mas atractiva la posibilidad de casarme… al menos para mi.

El volvió a reírse, rascándose la barbilla.

Sabía que escondías algo! Lo supe desde que te vi. Mi madre ha intentando emparejarme con once mujeres diferentes, contra las cuales he empleado la misma táctica que tú: voy siempre sin afeitar y en las comidas saco temas sobre microbiología para aburrirlas.

Once! - repitió ella sorprendida - Tal vez puedas darme algunos consejos. Yo solo he tenido que rechazar a ocho - se tomó unos segundos para observarlo y se fijó en su corte de pelo y en su mandíbula afeitada – Pero ¿por qué te has cortado el pelo por mí?

No fue por ti. Lo hice por mamá. Quise darle un gusto.

¿No temías que yo pudiera enamorarme de ti?

Tenía la esperanza de poder razonar contigo – dijo y entrecerró los ojos sonriendo – y si no hubiera funcionado… habría tenido que recurrir a la microbiología.

¿Qué quiere tu mamá de mi padre?

Mucha gente en china piensa que sería bueno para la economía que tu padre construyera aquí un complejo para atraer al turismo.

¿Pero tú no estás de acuerdo?

Creo que ya tenemos suficiente turismo. No me entusiasma la idea de que los turistas invadan aun mas el país… pero tal vez sí sea bueno para la economía. Pero… el turismo no es mi especialidad - confesó encogiéndose de hombros - Es la medicina.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos pensativa.

La verdad… yo no tengo mucha influencia sobre Fujitaka, pero podría sugerirle esa posibilidad cuando hable con él... Pero, ¿por qué no quieres casarte? - preguntó incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

No quiero que nada me distraiga de mis objetivos. Son muy importantes para mí y no quiero que las responsabilidades familiares me alejen de ellos.

Ella respiró hondo y lo miró fijamente a sus ojos. La sinceridad de Syaoran la había ayudado a quitarse un peso de encima.

Creo que nos entendemos mutuamente - dijo. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien la comprendió - No tenemos que fingir más.

Entre nosotros… no - aceptó él - Pero ambos sabemos que hay otras personas interesadas.

Mi padre y tu madre - respondió ella asintiendo - Podría… irme antes. Acortar mi visita.

Si lo hicieras, nos bombardearían con preguntas - pensó Syaoran - En vez de eso… podríamos fingir que la cosa marcha bien entre nosotros. Si les damos la impresión de que hay esperanzas para emparejarnos, quizás nos dejen en paz.

Siempre y cuando no les demos demasiadas esperanzas.

Exacto - esbozó una sonrisa encantadora y extendió la mano - ¿Trato hecho?

Sakura permitió que con su cálida palma le estrechara la suya.

Trato hecho.

Él le dio un apretón y luego la soltó, al mismo tiempo que ella soltaba el aire. "¿Acaso lo había estado conteniendo?" se preguntó ella.

Creo que nuestro trato merece un brindis - dijo él ofreciéndole una botella de agua.

Sakura sonrió. No tenía nada que temer de Syaoran, a pesar de que tenía los nervios a flor de piel. El príncipe le había ofrecido un apretón de manos y agua, nada de besos y champán. ¿Cómo podía haber algún peligro?

***

Tres días más tarde, Syaoran volvió a llamar a la puerta de Sakura. En esos días había visitado tres clínicas y había tratado a varios pacientes, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que había estado haciendo ella. Sakura siempre comía en su habitación, lo que había llamado la atención de la reina.

Ella abrió la puerta y los ojos se le iluminaron al verlo.

Hola. ¿Qué pasa?

Tenemos que hablar - dijo él entrando en la habitación - Mamá se ha enterado de que comes siempre aquí, y le preocupa que no estemos pasando juntos… suficiente tiempo.

Sakura hizo girar los ojos. No llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje, e iba vestida con una polera destinada a mantenerla fresca a ella y a acalorar a cualquier hombre. Sus shorts revelaban unas piernas esbeltas y bien formadas, que a Syaoran le recordaron las necesidades básicas de las que no se había ocupado en años.

¿Y bien? - preguntó ella - ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Hay un baile benéfico en un hotel de la ciudad. Ieran insiste en que vayamos.

Un baile?!... – ella arrugó la nariz en un gesto de disgusto - ¿Cuándo?

Esta noche. Pero no tenemos por qué quedarnos hasta el final. Bastarán unos bailes y...

Bailes! No puedo bailar. Ni siquiera puedo caminar sin tropezar con algo. Además, tengo que estudiar para... - se interrumpió de repente.

¿Estudiar para qué?

Nada que te interese - empezó a caminar de un lado para otro - En fin, si es absolutamente necesario, iré. Pero… no puedo bailar.

Syaoran la observó con interés, divertido por la ansiedad que estaba mostrando.

Vamos! No seas exagerada! No es tan malo. Yo tampoco soy un gran bailarín, pero puedo bailar un vals.

No lo entiendes - dijo ella negando con la cabeza - papa lo llamaba mi "pequeño problema" cualquier otro lo llamaría "falta de coordinación", pero para mí es una "torpeza letal, mortal apocalíptica". Si me sacas a una pista de baile llena de gente inocente, será mejor que tengas un seguro a todo riesgo, porque habrá más de un herido - lo miró a los ojos mientras Syaoran borraba su sonrisa lentamente al ver que ella no bromeaba – No exagero. Ni siquiera puedo conducir un coche.

Syaoran se rascó la barbilla con preocupación.

Eso es grave. ¿Te ha visto algún neurólogo?

No. Sufro esta torpeza desde niña. Así que nada de vals.

No tiene por qué ser un vals. Bastaría un baile lento o dos. Solo tendrías que inclinarte de lado a lado y yo haría el resto.

¿Nada de vueltas rápidas? - preguntó ella con miedo.

Nada de vueltas rápidas - le aseguró él y desvió la vista hacia el ordenador - ¿Qué estás estudiando?

Nada que te interese - volvió a responder ella en un tono frío.

Pero su fría respuesta solo sirvió para aumentar la curiosidad de el. Se acercó a la mesa y examinó los papeles.

Estás estudiando Psicología. Y por lo que veo, es materia avanzada, no conocimientos básicos.

Ella le quitó los papeles y los apretó contra su pecho.

Por supuesto que es materia avanzada. Es mi tesis.

¿Estás trabajando en una tesis? - preguntó él sin salir de su asombro. Ella le respondió con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza - ¿Para qué universidad?

Lo estoy haciendo por Internet. Y te agradecería que no se lo dijeras a nadie. Por favor! Por favor! Mi padre no lo sabe y...

¿Por qué no?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Papa es increíblemente protector conmigo. No quiso que fuera a la universidad y, para ser honestos, tengo que reconocer que cuando empecé no me sentía muy segura de mí misma. Pero lo he hecho bien, y sé que si continúo así habré hecho algo importante en mi vida.

¿A qué te refieres con haberlo hecho bien? - le preguntó Syaoran sospechando que ella le estuviese quitando importancia a sus triunfos.

He obtenido dos licenciaturas, una en Sociología y otra en Psicología. Y llevo completas dos terceras partes de mi tesis - dijo lentamente como si su revelación fuera tan dolorosa como la extracción de una muela.

¿Por qué no se lo has contado a tu papá?

No es el momento. Además, no quiero recibir críticas ni menosprecio por su parte. Lo conozco. Es un hombre de negocios, y me dirá que he elegido una carrera en la que todo lo que haré será servir hamburguesas. Puede que tenga razón, pero no quiero oírlo ahora. Gracias a esto me siento mejor que nunca conmigo misma, y no voy a permitir que nadie me desanime.

La combinación de fragilidad y energía de Sakura asombró a Syaoran, quien había tenido que librar una gran batalla para estudiar Medicina. Le habían repetido hasta el cansancio que una carrera así no era adecuada para los miembros de la realeza.

Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo - sonrió tiernamente – Ieran y los consejeros reales opusieron a que yo estudiara Medicina, pero al final mi madre se acostumbró a la idea de tener un hijo médico. Ahora lo menciona siempre que puede.

"Mi hijo, el médico" - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Sí - dijo él asintiendo. Se quedó mirándola a los ojos durante un rato, sintiendo un extraño nudo en la garganta. Le gustaba su sonrisa, su pasión por la independencia, y algo en ella le hizo desear que confiara en él - A las ocho en punto en el vestíbulo. ¿Necesitas comprar algo?

Ella esbozó una enigmática sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

Oh, no. He traído el vestido perfecto!

***

A las ocho y cuarto, Syaoran estaba caminando de un lado para otro en el vestíbulo. Si ella no estuviese en el palacio, sospecharía que lo había dejado plantado, y aunque era alentador que no hubiese peligro de emparejamiento, en el fondo de su ego le dolía la falta de interés de aquella mujer. Incapaz de esperar más, les dijo a los guardias que se tomaran un descanso mientras él iba a buscarla.

Llamó a su puerta varias veces, pero no hubo respuesta y no pudo evitar preocuparse ¿Había pasado algo malo?

¿Sakura? - llamó mientras abría la puerta.

La puerta del cuarto de baño estaba abierta, y ella salió entre una nube de vapor envuelta en una toalla.

Tenía el pelo mojado de la ducha, y gotas de agua salpicaban la protuberancia de sus pechos cremosos. Syaoran se quedó boquiabierto.

Ups! - exclamó ella con los ojos como platos - Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Estaba estudiando y perdí la noción del tiempo - dijo mientras corría de un lado para otro buscando su ropa y sacaba de un cajón unas braguitas de seda y un sujetador de encaje - Estaré lista en diez minutos! No tardo!

No parecía ser consciente de que estaba completamente desnuda bajo la toalla. Syaoran sintió cómo su temperatura corporal se elevaba hasta límites insoportables, y se preguntó cómo sería su tocarla y su sabor...

Bueno - dijo ella con una expresión afligida - ¿Estás enfadado?

No - respondió él. "Deslumbrado" lo definía mejor - Empezaba a preocuparme, eso es todo.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, lo que atrajo la mirada de Syaoran a sus pechos. No pudo evitar el deseo de que la toalla se deslizara hasta el suelo. Bajó la vista hasta sus piernas, y se imaginó a sí mismo entre aquellos muslos... Apartó rápidamente ese pensamiento. Necesitaba un trago con urgencia.

Nos vemos en el vestíbulo… en quince minutos. Aunque, sinceramente, nunca he conocido a una mujer que pueda estar lista para un baile en ese tiempo.

Los labios de ella se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa.

Creo que es hora de que conozcas a una.

Doce minutos después, ella se levantó el doblez de su vestido marrón y amarillo para bajar al vestíbulo. El vestido era horrible y demasiado grande. Llevaba también sus gruesas gafas, y un hilo de agua le caía por la espalda desde su trenza. Aunque sabía que su disfraz ya no era necesario con Syaoran, pensaba que era mejor seguir mostrándose fea en público.

Al girar una esquina, se encontró con la mirada de el y sintió cómo la examinaba centímetro a centímetro. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Parecía que la estaba desnudando con los ojos, pero se aseguró a sí misma que eso no era posible. Syaoran no la veía como a una mujer sexualmente atractiva, igual que ella no lo veía a él como un hombre sexualmente atractivo. "Eres una mentirosa Sakura. Te mueres por desnudarlo" pensó y trató de callar inmediatamente esa voz interna.

Menos de quince minutos! – dijo triunfalmente con una sonrisa - El único problema es que mi pelo no se ha secado ¿Listo para acabar con esto? - le preguntó con determinación.

Tu transformación es increíble! - dijo él sonriendo - ¿Dónde has encontrado este...? - le señaló el vestido, como si no encontrara la palabra correcta para definirlo.

Fácil. Una vez me dijeron cuáles eran los colores que mejor me sentaban y cuáles eran los peores. La combinación de marrón y amarillo es...

La peor - concluyó él.

Así es - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El levantó la vista del vestido a sus ojos y ella sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago. De hambre, seguro que era de hambre, intentó convencerse a sí misma.

¿Puedes quitarte las gafas cuando estemos solos?

¿Por qué? - preguntó, con un repentino nudo en la garganta.

Porque yo te lo pido.

El tono de autoridad real la divirtió al mismo tiempo que su petición la inquietaba, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna razón para negarse.

De acuerdo - se encogió de hombros y se quitó las gafas, preguntándose cómo era posible que se sintiera tan desnuda si iba cubierta del cuello a los pies.

Syaoran le ofreció su brazo.

El baile espera.

* * *

Bueno, quisiera pedir disculpas por el retraso para subir, lo que pasa es que mi compu aun sigue malita, disque le quitaron el virus pero le quitaron varios programas como el Word por no se que cosas entre otros, en fin disque había quedado pero luego luego se volvió a contaminar de virus y eso que le habían puesto un anti virus, ahora la lleve a otro técnico pero aun no me la a dado…

Así que entre la escuela y sin compu me las e visto negras, tratare de actualizar mas seguido……

Plis, píquenle el botoncito verde de abajo y

déjenme un Reviews


End file.
